The Betting Game
by StripedSkittle
Summary: Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Firepaw are locked in a betting game even if one of them doesn't even know it. Who will end up on top, and who will be left with a broken heart? Set in the time of the first series
1. The Bet

**WELL HELLO THERE, anyway….this is my very first fanfiction soooo be nice and tell me what you think of it. This story is set in the very first series as stated in the summery.**

**Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own the amazing Warriors series**

* * *

**Sandpaw's POV**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the Thunder clan camp, birds were singing, the kits were playing, and the sun was shining warming every inch of the camp. Haha, no, it was actually pouring rain, puddles starting to form on the floor of the camp, with it a wind so cold even the toughest was shivering from it. Summer was long gone and with its departure had brought winter winds and the freezing rains.

But that didn't matter to us, Dustpaw and I, Sandpaw were in the apprentice den, we had been friends since we were kits and shared every secret with each other…well almost every secret. We were best friends, one thing we enjoyed doing, more than sharing clan gossip were bets, we were constantly coming up with dares and bets, who could catch the most mice, yours truly, who was brave enough to climb to the top of the Owl Tree, once again me he chickened out on the 9th branch, and there was my favorite who could swim across the river, which mwah did after several tries and after finally succeeding I ended up getting caught by some River clan guards. Well, today was just another day of our games.

The pouring rain had kept us inside but we didn't mind, even though we couldn't wait to become warriors we loved the time we could spend together and come up with new ideas for our games.

"How about seeing who can find the best hiding spot in camp?" asked Dustpaw.

"Nah" I said "We both know where that is."

"Behind the nursery under the hollow tree in the bush clearing." we both stated at the same time.

"Jinx!" Dustpaw yelled. "You owe me one squirrel."

"Aww really, again?" I whined out

"Well," he said drawing it out lazily "you could pay me in a kiss."

"Eww" I said jokingly. It was true Dustpaw was a really handsome cat but I liked him to much too ever say something that could ruin our friendship.

"C'mon you know you want to." He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever," I laughed and bumped his shoulder with mine pushing him slightly. "So back to our latest bet."

"Yah…" he said looking like he knew something great that I didn't.

"Omygosh, tell me, tell me now!" I said excitedly bouncing on my feet slightly.

"Hmm I don't know if I should. You don't seem that excited about it." he said only smiling slightly at my reaction.

"If you don't tell me I swear I'll…I'll...I don't know but you need to tell me!" I said.

"Okay, okay, you know the kitty pet?" he asked.

"Yah…" I said not really knowing where he was going.

"Well I am willing to bet that you can't make him fall in love with you by the end of the year." he said smirking.

"Are you insulting me?" I asked with fake disbelief. "Because I really don't appreciate that at all."

"Well I don't believe you can do it, hmm, if I win you have to serve me and cater to my every wish for a whole moon" he said.

"And if I win?" I asked excited for the challenge.

"Well than I will do your chores for a moon" he said after thinking about it for a little.

"I'm so up for this, I could do without chores for a moon." I said a smile dancing its way up to my lips.

"Than it's a bet you get exactly one moon starting tomorrow to get Firepaw to fall in love with you." he said not exactly looking that cheerful.

**Dustpaw's POV**

We than decided we should go to sleep since we had to patrol at dawn. As we laid down nest to each other I mentally banged my head against a tree. What was I thinking! I had been in love with Sandpaw ever since she had stood up for me when we were kits. I remember how even though the mean apprentice had nearly been twice he size she hadn't backed done and had even won the fight. I knew than that I loved her and would make her mine someday.

And yet here I was, daring her to make yet another guy like her, the guys already drooled and stared as she walked by with me shooting them glares, walking protectively next to her. Somehow I had to figure out how to tell her how I felt about her I could only hope she felt the same way, and with thoughts of how to achieve this I fell asleep.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you liked it. Anyway I'm writing this at like midnight so there may be a few mistakes. Don't forget to review. Seriously don't. Reviews make my day!….click the review button…..you know you want to.**


	2. Rejected

**So this will have a little Firepaw POV. I wanna thank ALL you guys who reviewed and I would like to say to those who didn't….review! Review now, I really wanna know what you guys (and gals) think of my story I'd also love some ideas….maybe for different stories? Maybe for this story? Idk. Anyway…now that im done and got that outta my system. Oh and also I made-up a cat you probably wont see him again but you never know, the world is full of surprises. Soooo ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, despite my wishes, own Warriors.**

* * *

**Sandpaw's POV**

When I woke up the next morning it was cold, but sunlight was shining in through the cracks in the den.

Someone should really fix that, I though to myself.

I then hauled the warm body of Dustpaw away from me, stretched and stepped out of the den. There was a crisp clean scent outside from last night's rain and the camp was sparkling with dew and faint traces of mist creating a sort of magical feel to the camp. I could tell that today the weather would be amazing.

While I was basking in the first rays of sun I felt another presence. I turned around to see Dustpaw silently stepping out of the den and walking towards the fresh kill pile. After picking out a squirrel and mouse from the top of the pile he strolled over to where I was sitting and laid the small furry body of a mouse at my paws knowing it was my favorite.

I thanked him with a nod and then ripped a chunk out of the mouse's side the warm body causing my mouth to water as I then hungrily devoured the morsel.

"Woah, Sandpaw, slow down you're gonna choke," said Dustpaw laughing slightly.

"Shuddup whef imma hungry I will eat foo at wavever speef I wand." I said, the words slurring with my mouth full.

"Yup, that's defiantly attractive." he said looking like he was about to choke on his own food from laughter.

I scowled and finished swallowing the mouse, then I began washing my paws and face. When I was just about done Dustpaw suggested we go to the camp entrance to get ready for the patrol.

As we walked in I began thinking of ways to get Firepaw to fall in love with me by the end of the moon. We hadn't exactly been on great terms since his arrival. In a matter of fact I was pretty sure he hated me at this point, but I was confident in my feminine powers and I was determined to not lose this bet.

**Firepaw's POV**

As the rest of the patrol gathered around the camp entrance I smelled the faint scent of vanilla and turned around to see Sandpaw strolling up looking as beautiful as always. I still remember the first day I saw her, she was playing with some kits and had a gentle caring expression on her face. Unfortunately, when she smelled the kitty pet stench that still lingered on me at the time her face had contorted in pure disgust. At the time I had immediately decide I liked her she must've decided she hated me. So you could imagine my confusion as she walked right up to me and sat down. She hadn't even looked at me since that very first day. I could barely think straight as her fur grazed over mine slightly brushing against it when the wind blowed just right, I wanted to lean into her but barely restrained myself remembering we were in the real world.

When the patrol finally set off she walked next to me the whole time. As we got farther from the camp I started scanning the surroundings looking for anything suspicious when I got a very pointed glare from Dustpaw. If looks could kill id be dead now, with that in mind I glared right back and walked even closer to Sandpaw knowing exactly why he was glaring. Every one knew Dustpaw liked Sandpaw more than a friend, well everyone but her.

Finally when we got to the edge of our territory Dustpaw stopped shooting glares to mark the trees. I could tell from the anger rolling off him in waves that no one with half a brain would even think about crossing the border there. Soon after we continued on the patrol everyone walking in a comfortable silence without Dustpaw constantly glaring.

It was getting near sun high and we all decided we would catch some fresh kill before heading back to camp. Sandstorm went off on her own Ravenpaw and Darkpaw went together and soon it was just me and Dustpaw in the clearing.

"So," I said awkwardly and with that he stalked off.

**Sandpaw's POV**

I was thinking as I strolled off alone. I couldn't understand why Dustpaw was glaring at Firepaw and it was starting to hurt my head thinking about it. I decided I would think about it later and put it in a mental file as I smelled the fresh scent of rabbit. Rabbits were hard and to find and few Thunderclan cats could actually catch them when presented with the chance to. Somehow though, I managed to find them and catch them I guess it was just another gift.

I tracked the scent trail around a tree and though a bush, then I saw it the rabbit. It was large and plump and could probably feed 3 apprentices. I crouched done getting ready to spring the wind working in my favor, carrying my scent away from the rabbit, it was completely oblivious to me. I locked my gaze on it and sprung landing on it and breaking its neck before it even had time to run. I grabbed it in between my teeth, the weight of it pulling me down slightly but I didn't mind as I walked back to the clearing where we had all agreed to meet.

I was the first back. I assumed the others would be back shortly so I set the rabbit down and lay in the sun, its rays of light warming my side as I stretched out feeling content.

After a few minutes I jumped up hearing rustling in the bushes, through it appeared Ravenpaw and Darkpaw each carrying a small mouse.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed when they saw my catch.

"Ain't it pretty?" I asked, laughing at their reactions.

"It's amazing!" said Darkpaw, "This could feed the whole clan!"

Again I laughed as Firepaw and Dustpaw appeared from different ends of the clearing, carrying nothing, and seeming to have an unspoken agreement to not look at each other.

"Do you wanna trade?" I asked Darkpaw eyeing his mouse.

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically.

I walked over to where his mouse lay, looking forsaken in the dust, and bit into it gently tasting the flavors. I looked up to see Dustpaw watching me with interest.

"Want some?" I asked nodding to the second abandoned mouse.

He smiled and walked over to where it lay and started eating it quickly seeming to be in a hurry.

When I finished I looked up again to see Firepaw, Dustpaw and Darkpaw finishing up the rabbit.

"Ready to head back to camp guys?" I said. With mumbled replies of sures, and okays we set off making a b-line straight to camp.

**Firepaw's POV**

As we all got though the camp I slowed down to walk next to Sandpaw she kept looking at me like she was trying to figure out what to say and I wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Sandpaw, is there something you need?" I asked

"Would you like to go out sometime?" she said in a rush.

"What?" I replied in shock, that was defiantly not what I was expecting.

"Would you. Like to. Go out. Sometime?" she replied punctuating every other word.

I was just about to say yes, of course, then start dancing with glee when reality sunk in.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' then I stalked off towards the apprentice den. I saw the look of shock on her face before it was quickly masked by annoyance as Darkpaw then attempted to ask her out. He never got the chance, for at that moment Dustpaw nudged her with his shoulder saying he needed to discuss something urgent with her, looking like he was about to burst out laughing. I wondered what was up with those two as I lay down in my bedding, closing my eyes and hoping for a nap before I had hunting duty in a few hours.

* * *

**All I can ask is that you find it in your darling hearts to ****_review_****. I wanna get up to 20 by Friday! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you wanna see more of Darkpaw or if I should just abandon his character. SO these actions require you to ****_REVIEW_****!**


	3. Battles

**HELLO MY LOVELYS anyway sorry for the really really really late update I promise to be better in the future stone me to death later. I was on a music tour with my school so I couldn't post anything but I wrote while I was there so im ready to post. Anyway review comment favorite anything and thanks Featherpool16 for being an amazing reviewer. Not that anyone else who reviewed means less to me. I love all you guys…ok unto the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to put this but….I don't own the Warriors series...bummer**

* * *

**Firepaw's POV**

I woke up a little after sun high feeling annoyance at the jabbing of someone prodding my side with their paw. I looked up to see Sandpaw, the source of the problem. She looked down at me with a smirk.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." she said grinning at me like a fool.

"Morning to you to, witchy." I said grouchily from being awaken from my nap. "What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you want to go to unauthorized hunting with me" she lowered her voice like it was top secret.

"Um, sure when?" I asked.

"Now of course silly, I'm getting hungry," she replied.

"Mmkay, ill meet you outside camp by the Owl tree." I said hoping to at least grab a mouse before I left since I had just realized how hungry I actually was. She said okay then walked out of the den heading towards the exit of the camp. I got up stretched and half-stumbled half-swayed towards the fresh kill pile. I picked a mouse from the top and finished eating it quickly, then I headed out of camp following the scent trail of Sandpaw.

As I got to the clearing I saw her already burying three mice and a rabbit.

"Why hello there" I said as she looked up.

"Hey, about time you got here," she replied.

"Because your soo fast when you wake up Ms. Last to class "I stated mockingly smiling widely.

"Well! I'm deeply offended" she said jokingly

"Good, maybe it'll teach you some manners.

"If your do mocking me where do you think we should try to hunt?" she replied finishing piling the dirt over the fresh kill.

"Shadow Clan border?" I asked.

"Okay" she said and with that we set off towards the border.

As we got near the border I caught the trail of a squirrel, I flicked my tail signaling to Sandpaw that I had found something and she slowed down. I started following the trail and as it got stronger I smelled another scent cross it seemingly fresh. I stopped and looked up at Sandpaw, her ears were up listening for anything so I knew she had smelled it to.

"What is that-"she began to ask.

She was interrupted by a yowl from above as a gray mass of fury exploded from above and landed square on her shoulders his weight forcing her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Without another thought I leaped at the attacker ripping him off of her and pinning him to the ground. He pushed up his legs propelling me off of him. As he jumped to his feet and sprung into the air towards me I got up and prepared to roll underneath him when he was suddenly barreled away in midair by Sandpaw. Instantly she bit into his leg, and really hard from the yowl of pain he gave.

She released his leg and instantly questioned him "Who are you and why are you on Thunder Clan territory?"

"My name is Graypaw and this is my territory." The cat replied

"B-but that's a clan name and your not from the clans." She stuttered out.

"That's just what my humans called me." He replied seeming bored with the conversation.

"Well you have to come with us now," Sandpaw stated over her previous confusion.

He seemed to calculate whether he could out run us than decided against it with his bad leg. We slowly made our way back to camp in silence, me alone with Graypaw since Sandpaw had gone to retrieve the kill. When we were almost to camp Sandpaw caught up to us and that's when we heard the yowl that rose up from our camp. I raced up into camp and that's where I saw the madness enveloping our camp.

We were being attacked.

* * *

**Sandpaw's Pov**

I pushed Graypaw into camp and saw that we were being attacked. I thought about the risk of him getting away then saw how bad his leg was and decided even if he did get away he wouldn't get far and we could track him.

I looked over to the nearest cat and smelled the scent of River Clan. Those slimy fish eaters, I bet there here to try and regain the Sunning Rocks. The war over the Sunning Rocks has been going on since the time of our ancestors when the river changed course and moved to the other side of the rocks putting the river between River clan and the rocks. Someday they would get the message that the rocks now belonged to us.

My muscles were sore from being jumped earlier and protested as I jumped into battle. I latched my jaws onto the nearest cat dragging him off of Ravenpaw.

"Thanks Sandpaw" he mumbled as he raced across the clearing back into battle finding his next target.

"Welcome" I hollered after him looking over the see another group of intruders pouring in through the camp entrance. As they flooded in I tackled the next one in the entrance effectively blocking the rest from entering. I raked my claws down he back getting a loud yowl in response, she jumper up trying to shake me off but I only dug my claws in deeper. She abruptly stopped and I let go a little as a pair of claws ripped through my sides, I fell off of my victim only to be flatted against my back. My fat attacker raked their claws down my sides, I screeched as pain exploded through my sides.

**Dustpaw's Pov **

I looked up as I heard a loud yowl that sounded suspiciously like Sandpaw. I scanned the camp to see her pinned down underneath an extremely over weighted tom. I instantly ran over, barreling into her attacker. As soon as the weight was lifted off her, Sandpaw jumped to her feet and spun around to face her tormenter. We started swiping, nipping and clawing at the large tom until Sandpaw clawed right above his eyes, the blood streaming into his eyes temporarily blinding him. He wiped his eyes with his forepaw than turned around and raced towards the camp exit. Just as he was about to leave he stopped and howled a loud sign of retreat. Instantly the River Clan cats squirmed to the exit leaving our camp. We all meowed in victory then looked around the clearing taking in the damage and accounting for every cat. All of ours were alive but many were seriously injured. I turned to look at my side when I felt a weight lean against my shoulder, it was Sandpaw bleeding from her side badly.

"Sandpaw, lets get you to Yellowfang." I said worriedly.

She nodded weakly and stopped leaning against me only to collapse onto the ground.

* * *

**Ooh what's gonna happen! anyways what'd you guys think of it? Review, Follow thanks everyone and goooood night im going to bed**


	4. After

**He he *awkward nervous laughter* well um I have a great excuse to why I did not update and let me just think of one…got it. Okay so first I went camping right? Then I got attacked by this giant fuzzy pink bear that was trying to consume my soul. I fought it with some apple juice and barely got away alive. So after that I was at the movies when all of a sudden everything went black and the room started to spin. Then my principle showed up and started doing the disco saying he was going to kidnap us all then….okaaay ill stop as you can see I was VERY busy. VERY legit reason as you can see. **

**Disclaimer: YES I own the warriors…..Haha jk I swear I don't…..please don't sue.**

* * *

**Firepaw's POV**

"Will she be okay? She better be okay!" Dustpaw screeched in a panic.

"Wait what happened to her? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly storming into the medicine den. Dustpaw instantly looked up and glared at me.

"This is all YOUR fault!" He yelled angrily looking at Sandpaw's limp body sadly.

I glared starring daggers at him. "Why don't you just stop yelling and tell me what's wrong with her!?"

"She's lost a lot of blood but she should be fine in a few days. Now will you guys stop fussing over her and get out of my den? Go get Graypaw and bring him in here while I check on the others." Yellowfang said leaving as quickly as she had come.

"Go get him Firepaw"

"Why don't you." I said sharply making it sound more like a statement then a question.

"I'm staying with Sandpaw. She's my best friend and I'm not going to leave her here! Just go do it!" He yelled angrily looking close to tears.

"You know she's going to be okay we just have to wait." I said calming down before it got dangerous. We all had just been in a fight and I wasn't really looking forward to another one.

Just than a furious Yellowfang stomped in saying "I am so tired of you to crowding up my den! Become useful or get out!" She seemed to think for a little when she saw we weren't going to move anytime soon. "Fine" she huffed "You." She flicked her tail to Dustpaw "Go get moss and soak it in water" Then her attention turned to me. "Firepaw go get Graypaw and bring him to my den."

I glared but rushed out anyway remembering how scary she got when she was mad. I got out of the den then lifted my head searching for Graypaw's scent trail. I quickly found it and found him slowly inching towards the exit.

"No no no" I said grinning as his former sneaking look turned to a look of despair and disgust.

"Ugggghhh soooo cloooose" He said glaring at me.

"Yah well to bad come on. We need to get you to the medicine den so Yellowfang can fix your leg up." I stated emotionlessly.

"Whatever." He said but followed me anyway.

"Hello" Yellowfang greeted as we walked into the den. I glanced over and noticed that Dustpaw was already back at his position of guarding over Sandpaw.

"Hey" Graypaw said looking over at Sandpaw I saw his eyes cleared as he recognized the heap of fur covered in a rich smelling poultice **(A/N: Is that the word?)** and cobwebs. He strode over to her and ignoring Dustpaw started poking Sandpaw.

"Geez what's wrong with her?" he asked still poking her limp body.

"STOP POKING HER!" Dustpaw shouted in rage. I started laughing but quickly shut up at the murderous looking Dustpaw sent me.

"Okay" Yellowfang said examining Graypaw's leg. "It just seems like your leg is sprained and you have a pretty nasty wound. I'll wrap it and have you stay here so I can watch it for infection and make sure you stay off it. You can make a nest and get sleep if you want." She said looking very tired. "As for you two…GET OUT!"

I looked outside and noticed that the sky had already begun to darken. I took one last look at Sandpaw's fragile form and hurried to the apprentice den.

**Dustpaw's POV**

I glanced over and Graypaw and saw him making a nest a little to close to Sandpaw's. I stared at him and hissed while he gave me the creepiest smile I had ever seen.

When Yellowfang told me again to get out I begrudgingly stood up and walked out the exit making sure to kick Graypaw's injured leg in the process. I walked towards the apprentice den smiling despite how upset I was over Sandpaw getting so hurt.

As I walked into the den I noticed Sandpaw's empty nest beside me as I settled in promising to visit her in the morning.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL FANFREAKINGTASTIC ABOUT FINISHING THIS CHAPTER! TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK AND LAZINESS!**

**Anyhow…._REVIEW_, FOLLOW or FAVORITE and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter which I promise cross my heart and hope to die a million pins in my eye that it will be out faster than the last one. THANKS MY TRUSTY VIEWERS!**


End file.
